


You've got me wrapped around your finger, do you have to let it linger?

by SpaceWives



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWives/pseuds/SpaceWives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of lawstein centric one shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "My stupid cat sneaked out on the balcony and into your open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so i followed him inside and you came home earlier than i expected and found me in the middle of your living room but i swear i’m not a burglar ok AU"

“Babe, I’m home!” Danny called out arms full of groceries as she kicked the door closed behind her. She walked into a silent apartment dropping her keys into the designated glass bowl on her way past. She couldn’t help but furrow her brow slightly, what in Artemis’ world could she have gotten herself into this time. Even with her enhanced hearing she couldn’t hear anything, though with her girlfriend that didn’t mean much. She walked through her living room where the leather couch and recliner sat vacant. She finally reached the kitchen where she found the broody vampire, who was currently standing deathly still in front of the fridge. Oh not again.

Danny set her groceries on the counter unpacking the contents quickly, she balled up the thick brown paper and tossed it into the garbage. She had bought the essentials to last them for a while as neither liked to go grocery shopping and regretfully Danny had lost their bet so she was forced to go this time. In addition she had bought herself a bran muffin as well as stopping by the hospital to get Carmilla some blood. She walked up behind the other girl wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head atop the brunette’s.

“Staring won’t make it go away, Carm.” Danny replied with brutal honesty.

“Xena, nothing can ever make this go away.” Carm rumbled in return. Between her bed head and voice Danny was guessing she had just woken up, not to mention all she had on was Danny’s old Silas hoodie she sleeps in.

“I know, it’s a travesty.” Danny exhaled dramatically voice dripping sarcasm.

“You know I took it seriously when you got your doctorate, you could at least take this seriously.” Carmilla replied huskily turning around in Danny’s arms.

“Carm, a doctorate is different than brooding over an old band.” Danny replied seriously, she was beginning to think Carmilla couldn’t see the difference.

“They were the band!” Carmilla threw her arms up emphasizing on 'the' before walking away from her girlfriend and towards the groceries.

“They weren’t even that good.” Danny muttered rubbing her eyes, Carm had been bitter about this for a week and the red head was ready to smother her girlfriend.

“Take that back, Clifford.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Come on-“ Danny started only to be interrupted.

“No! They were the best thing to happen to the 90s and they were just forgotten. Now these bands…if you can call them that, think they’re hot shit. The cranberries invented alternative-“ Carm started her rant which Danny must have heard a dozen times now.

“Now we have bands that make mumford and sons look talented, I know. I’ve heard this all.” Danny replied interrupting her girlfriend. Okay, she could tell that was a mistake by the vampire’s smirk.

“Say, why the bran muffin?” Carm asked all too innocently. She picked up the muffin toying with the paper lining, she knew. She knew Danny like all wolves got cravings, and yes sometimes it leads her to a gas station at three in the morning, but Carm knew not to mess with her food.

“Fangface. Don’t.” Danny warned, only to receive a full on grin from the other girl now. Danny lunged forward nearly reaching Carm before she changed, suddenly a lithe panther had a bran muffin clutched in its jaws.

“Goddamnit Carm!” Danny tore after her as she sprung out of the kitchen, Danny considered changing as well but thought the better. Last time they had both changed in their apartment and ran around the furniture hadn’t survived. Carm jumped out the window onto their balcony, quickly darting out of Danny’s sightline. By the time the red head reached the balcony she saw Carm crawling into their neighbor’s open window, Danny sprinted jumping clean over the ledge and landed on their neighbor’s adjacent balcony. Luckily she knew their neighbor worked from seven to seven every day and wouldn’t be back for another hour. Luckily a window was open so Danny crawled through.

“Carm, we are in someone’s house. This isn’t funny.” Danny whispered quickly.

She turned the corner to see Carm still a panther but now laying on their neighbor’s tan couch, she was resting her head on her paws idly swinging her tail. Her muffin now gone. The kitchen counter was lined with cookies, a few mini cakes, and muffins. Bran muffins! So that’s why she came here specifically.

“You’re horrible.” Danny shook her head.

“Um, hi?” A muffled voice replied behind her, Danny whipped around to see her neighbor standing in her doorway with what appeared to be two oreos shoved in her mouth and an armful of paperwork.

“Oh my goddess! This isn’t what it looks like! My stupid cat sneaked out on the balcony and into your open window and she has this habit of destroying furniture so I followed her in here in hopes to have her gone before you got back. I’m not a burglar I swear.” Danny rushed out quickly, cutting her eyes at a very amused looking panther. How do panthers even look so amused?

“Oh uh no, I know you aren’t a burglar. I’ve lived next to you and your girlfriend for like six months, just was like wondering why you are in my apartment. Wait you have a panther?!” the neighbor’s eyes widened as she hastily swallowed the cookies. She set her opened cookie packet on a nearby table as well as the paperwork.

“Yeah. Totally legal, have the paperwork for her and everything. Sometimes she’s not worth it though. She is a bit of a useless asshole.” Danny murmured cutting her eyes back to Carm, who huffed affronted. Carm sat up and sauntered over to Danny, she rubbed her head against the red head’s leg vying for her attention. Their neighbor looked enamored with the large cat.

“So sorry about this.” Danny rushed pulling Carm along towards the door and past their neighbor, Carm however, decided to resist. She pulled free and went over to the counter.

“No!” Danny rushed only to be waved off by their neighbor, who looked amused.

“It’s okay. I don’t eat the muffins much, interesting taste for a panther though.” She laughed lightly. Carm sauntered out of the apartment with a smirk, her tail in hyper drive and jaws now carrying a few bran muffins.

“Well, thank you for being gracious.” Danny hastily said heading towards the door. “What’s your name by the way?” Danny inquired.

“Laura, Hollis.” She brightened holding her hand out.

“Nice to meet you officially, I’m Danny."


	2. Code Magenta

The alarm had been going off for twenty minutes now. Danny knows this because she has been leaning against the counter sipping her tea listening to it go off. She also knows Carmilla knows.

“If you don’t get your ass out of bed you do realize Laf might check on the gelatin without you, right?” Danny called out to her roommate as she began rinsing her mug out.

“…they wouldn’t.” Danny heard Carmilla’s muffled reply which was undoubtedly through her pillow.

“Laf isn’t patient when it comes to their baby, you’re pushing your luck Carm.” Danny called out over her shoulder as she left. Her shift started an hour before Carmilla’s so she didn’t have time to wait around for her, or so she’d say if anyone asked.

They lived in an older apartment complex nearby the café they both worked at. The complex was an older building with some wear and tear. The paint was chipping on their floor and an ungodly green but it was clean and yet to have the police explore it. Danny considered that a plus compared to some of the places her and Carmilla have had to stay. Danny took the stairwell down to the lobby rather than trusting the old elevator to hold her weight. The lobby’s walls were a fresh pale brown and the carpeting a patterned darker brown. Kirsh was reclined in the chair behind the desk staring intently on what she assumed to be some sort of portable gaming device, she offered a good morning on her way past and he smiled back though didn’t break his concentration. She couldn’t blame him, she had to deal with Carmilla when she got involved in a book. Nothing could break that laser focus.

She rushed towards the café not minding the pedestrians, they tended to clear out of her path anyways. She walked in right as the morning usual’s were getting their order. She walked into the back setting her things down and saying hello to Perry who already had a determined expression as she charged through one bagel and muffin after the other. When Laf saw her they left the cash register immediately as if it were on fire allowing Danny to take over.

“You better tell Carmilla to hurry up or she’ll miss it!” Laf threw an overexcited grin at Danny who laughed back.

“Up to Elvira now, I told her before I left.” Danny replied after taking a customer’s order, one of her usual’s. The line stayed steady for several minutes though she knew most of their orders by heart. There was no sign of Carmilla yet and Laf had undoubtedly already began with their pet project.

The café wasn’t big yet it was popular. It had a single counter that divided off the kitchen from the rest of the store as well as the staircase to Laf and Perry’s apartment. The theme was soft colors and this month it was light yellow, Perry repainted the interior every month. The tables were metal and the seats cushioned. While the furnishing reminded her of a diner the architecture and paint tended to remind her of a coffee house. Whatever the end result Perry knew how to keep her regulars between the design, speedy service, and delicious product.

“Danny!” Laf called from the upstairs apartment.

“I’m a bit backed up!” Danny called back before offering a smile to soothe over her shout.

“Code magenta!” Laf squeaked back.

“I got this, go deal with whatever they did.” Perry hushed Danny away.

Danny sprinted upstairs to a scene out of a horror movie. Their gelatin-chemical experiment lay in bits around the room, as if it exploded. Carmilla stood ramrod straight in the middle of the mess with Laf nearby luckily less covered by mystery goo.

“Please tell me you know what you put in that?” Danny asked carefully.

“Um, mostly?” Laf offered weakly.

“Anything toxic?” Danny asked.

“I mean, Carm did dip your gym socks in there at one point…” Laf mumbled.

“You did what?” Dann asked narrowing her eyes.

“I wanted to see if the experiment could make your socks smell any worse.” Carmilla shrugged as if it were a normal explanation.

“Why must you steal my clothing?” Danny groaned gesturing to the ridiculously oversized shirt Carmilla was wearing. A ridiculously oversized shit that Carmilla knew was Danny’s favorite. Danny entered the room carefully avoiding any and all goo, Laf on the other hand bolted. “I’m telling Perry on you!” Danny called after them.

“Are you saying you don’t like the way I look in your clothes?” Carmilla asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Are you seriously flirting with me while you are covered in a potentially life threatening substance?” Danny dead panned while walking over to Perry’s very organized selection of towels.

“Lawrence, I flirted with you while I was fighting your pack. I’m very dedicated.” Carmilla pointed out dryly temporarily stalling Danny. Danny shot her a look before tossing towels over the goo making a walkway. “Besides you’re the one saving me.” Carmilla added in a much too pleased tone. When she finished the walkway she hesitantly walked across it before offering Carmilla a towel to wipe the goo off, it would have to do for now. Carmilla stepped closer than necessary grabbing the offered towel with a smirk. Without releasing the towel she pulled Carmilla closer surprising the other woman when their lips met. Although Carmilla’s shock was evident she caught on quickly and reciprocated. When they separated both were out of breath and Carmilla’s grin was returning larger than before.

“For the record, I was saving my shirt.” Danny breathed out when Carmilla kissed her jaw.


End file.
